culturefandomcom-20200222-history
2002 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 2002. Specific locations *2002 in British music *2002 in Norwegian music Specific genres *2002 in classical music *2002 in country music *2002 in heavy metal music *2002 in hip hop music *2002 in jazz Events January–February * January 1 – Eric Clapton marries his 25-year-old American girlfriend in a surprise wedding ceremony at a church in the English village of Ripley, Surrey. * January 8 – The Black Crowes announce they are taking a hiatus. * January 14 – Adam Ant is committed to a psychiatric hospital two days after being arrested for carrying a firearm into a London pub that Ant claims was fake. * January 18 – Rapper C-Murder is arrested and charged with second-degree murder over a fatal shooting in a Harvey, Louisiana nightclub on January 12. * January 23 – Virgin Records buys out its contract with Mariah Carey for $28 million, essentially paying her to not record any more music for the label. * February 3 – U2 perform during the halftime show for Super Bowl XXXVI. U2's performance becomes a tribute to the victims of the September 11 terrorist attack. * February 4 – Kiss bassist Gene Simmons has a notoriously antagonistic interview with Terry Gross on National Public Radio. Simmons continuously baits the host with sexual come-ons throughout the interview while Gross repeatedly calls Simmons "obnoxious." Simmons refuses to grant NPR permission to post the interview online, but unauthorized transcripts and audio exist. * February 13 – Jennifer Lopez becomes the first singer to have a remix album, J to tha L-O!: The Remixes, debut at number one, selling over 156,000 copies. * February 15 - Popstar Britney Spears landed her first starring role in Crossroads, a teen drama road film alongside Zoe Saldana. Although film was largely panned, the film grossed $61.1 million worldwide. March–April * March 7 – Burton C. Bell leaves Fear Factory after falling out with Dino Cazares. Fear Factory soon disband. * March 12 – Silverchair withdraw from the Gone South festival in Australia after Daniel Johns contracts reactive arthritis. * March 15 – Liverpool Airport is rechristened Liverpool John Lennon Airport in an official ceremony. * March 24 – Takahiro Nishikawa leaves Dreams Come True. * March 25 – Celine Dion returns to the music scene after a three-year absence with the album A New Day Has Come. * April 17 - Pop-punk giants Blink-182 and Green Day co-headline the two-month Pop Disaster Tour. May–June * May 8 – Mariah Carey signs a new record contract with Island Def Jam Music Group. * May 12 – We Will Rock You, a jukebox musical based on the songs of Queen, opens at the Dominion Theatre in London, England. * May 21 ** Blink-182 gutairist Tom DeLonge forms post-hardcore side-project band Box Car Racer. Their album Box Car Racer is released. ** Eminem releases The Eminem Show, one of the bestselling hip-hop album of 2002 * May 22 – Members of Alien Ant Farm are injured in an early morning tour bus crash in Spain that claimed the life of the driver. * June 1 **Graham Coxon leaves Blur during Think Tank's recording sessions, after tensions with the other members mainly due to its alleged alcohol problems and disagreement about the choice of Fatboy Slim as producer. Coxon only contributed in one song, Battery in Your Leg. He was later "replaced" on tour by Simon Tong, former guitarist of The Verve. **The Prom at the Palace is held in London to commemorate the Golden Jubilee of Elizabeth II. Performers include the BBC Symphony Orchestra, the BBC Symphony Chorus, Kiri Te Kanawa, Angela Gheorghiu and Roberto Alagna. * June 5 – U.S. soul and R&B singer R. Kelly, is charged with 21 counts of having sexual intercourse with a minor after a videotape allegedly showing him engaged in sexual acts with an underage girl is broadcast on the internet. * June 11 ** Paul McCartney marries second wife Heather Mills in a lavish ceremony at Castle Leslie in Ireland. ** American Idol premieres on Fox. ** Korn releases fifth-studio album, Untouchables. * June 12 – BMG Music agrees to acquire the rest of Zomba Music Group in a deal reportedly worth $3 billion. * June 15 – The Los Angeles, California, USA, radio station KROQ-FM airs the 10th Annual Weenie Roast show with Bad Religion, Hoobastank, Jack Johnson, Jimmy Eat World, Moby, New Found Glory, P.O.D., Papa Roach, Puddle of Mudd, The Strokes, System of a Down, Unwritten Law, The Vines, The Violent Femmes and Rob Zombie. * June 18 – Mexican Pop-Singer Paulina Rubio, releases her sixth studio album and first debut-English crossover album in the U.S., titled Border Girl through Universal Records, she performed for the very first time live her hit single Don't Say Goodbye on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, the album debuted at #11 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with sales of 56,000 copies becoming Rubio's highest charting album in the U.S. It was eventually certified gold by RIAA, indicating sales of over 500,000 units. * June 19 – Hikaru Utada releases the album Deep River, which sold 2,350,170 copies in a week, debuting at number 1 on the weekly, monthly, and annual Oricon album chart. This would be her third time at number 1 on the year-end rankings of that particular chart, a record for any Japanese musical act or worldwide. * June 20 – Pop star Britney Spears, at only 20 years of age, is ranked by Forbes as the world's most powerful celebrity. * June 21-23 – The first Bonnaroo Music Festival is held in Tennessee. Performers include Widespread Panic, Gov't Mule and Norah Jones. * June 25 – The Prague Philharmonic Orchestra releases an arrangement of the ''Romeo and Juliet'' 1968 film soundtrack on the Silva America label. Will Smith also comes back with the release of his third solo studio album Born to Reign. * June 27 – The Who bassist John Entwistle is found dead in a Las Vegas hotel room on the eve of the band's new tour. He was 57. * June 30 – The Glastonbury Festival features headline acts Coldplay, Garbage, Stereophonics, Orbital, Roger Waters, Rod Stewart, and Air. July–August * July 6 – Michael Jackson stages a public protest against Sony Music chairman Tommy Mottola, accusing him of taking part in a racist conspiracy within the music industry to exploit black recording artists. Sony responds with a statement calling Jackson's remarks "ludicrous, spiteful and hurtful." * July 9 - Red Hot Chili Peppers's 8th studio album By The Way is released. It sold 286,000 copies in the United States during the first week, peaking at #2 on ''Billboard'' 200. It went on to sell over 2 million copies in the US, being certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. * July 12 – Buckcherry breaks up on the heels of lead singer Josh Todd's decision to quit the group. They would reunite in 2005. *July 23 – My Chemical Romance's first album, "I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love" was released to the public. * July 28 – The Area2 Festival, featuring headline acts Moby, David Bowie, Busta Rhymes, Ash, and Blue Man Group, begins a three-week tour in Washington, DC. * August 17 – The Snow Mountain Music Festival opens in Lijiang, China.Snow Mountain Music Festival - Press Release * August 19 – Nickelback leaves the stage during the second song of their performance at the Ilha do Ermal festival in Portugal after being relentlessly pelted with rocks and bottles by the crowd. * August 27 - Queens of the Stone Age release their critically acclaimed album Songs for the Deaf, featuring Dave Grohl on drums. The album earned the band their first Gold certification in the United States on January 27, 2003, selling over 500,000 copies. September–October * September 3 – Napster was shut down for good after a judge denies a bid from Bertelsmann to purchase its assets. Aaron Carter's fourth studio album Another Earthquake! was released. * September 4 – Kelly Clarkson was crowned the first winner of the television talent contest, American Idol. * September 11 – Marie Fredriksson of Roxette is injured in a domestic accident, leading to the discovery of a brain tumor. * September 20 – Courtney Love announces that her legal dispute with the surviving members of Nirvana has been resolved, paving the way for the unreleased track "You Know You're Right" to be included on an upcoming compilation. * September 25 - Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 5 gets released onto CD. * September 28 – A stretch of Tennessee State Route 19 is officially named for Tina Turner, who was born and raised in nearby Nutbush, Tennessee. * October 2 ** Robbie Williams signs a new six-album deal with EMI for £80 million, the most lucrative contract ever signed by a UK musician. ** Christina Aguilera releases her controversial music video for the song, "Dirrty", the lead single from her second album Stripped. * October 13 – The fifth Terrastock festival is held in Boston, USA. * October 24 – Mikey "Bug" Cox is fired from Coal Chamber after disputes with other members about his drug addiction. * October 26 – Christina Aguilera releases her controversial second studio album Stripped, which enters the ''Billboard'' 200 at number 2, selling 330,000 copies in its first week. Stripped is the first studio album in three years since Christina Aguilera (1999). * October 30 ** Jam Master Jay is shot dead at a studio in Queens. Run-D.M.C. disbands. ** Warren Zevon, who has recently been diagnosed with cancer, is the sole guest for the entire hour of Late Show with David Letterman. It would be his final public performance. November–December * November 7 – Guns N' Roses fans in Vancouver riot after a concert, which was to kick off the band's first tour in nine years, is canceled due to Axl Rose's flight getting delayed. * November 10 – Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Elvis Costello, Lenny Kravitz, Tom Petty and Brian Setzer guest-star on an episode of The Simpsons set at a Rock 'n' Roll Fantasy Camp. * November 19 – Michael Jackson dangles his nine-month-old son over the balcony of his Berlin hotel room in an apparent attempt to connect with the fans below. He releases a statement later that day calling the incident a "terrible mistake". *November 26 - Will Smith releases his first compilation album (last under Colombia Records) ''Greatest Hits'' * November 29 – Concert For George is held at the Royal Albert Hall in London, as a memorial to George Harrison on the first anniversary of his death, under the musical direction of friend Eric Clapton. Performers included Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Clapton, Jeff Lynne, Ravi Shankar, and Billy Preston. The event benefitted the Material World Charitable Foundation. * November 30 – British girl group Girls Aloud is formed on the reality television show Popstars: The Rivals. * December 2 – Peter Garrett leaves Midnight Oil. * December 6 – Another riot over a canceled Guns N' Roses concert breaks out, this time in Philadelphia, after Axl Rose is a no-show. The band cancels the remaining dates of the tour without explanation. * December 29 – A Creed concert in Chicago angers fans in attendance when lead singer Scott Stapp forgets many lyrics, takes a lengthy leave of absence in the middle of the show and lies down on the stage for part of the performance. The band's manager issues a written apology that includes the statement "we hope that you can take some solace in the fact that you definitely experienced the most unique of all Creed shows and may have become part of the unusual world of rock 'n' roll history!" * December 31 – Phish end their two-year hiatus with a New Year's Eve concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City. Also in 2002 * Fergie joins The Black Eyed Peas during their recording of the Elephunk album. * Salt-n-Pepa disbands. Bands formed * See Musical groups established in 2002 Bands disbanded * See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2002 Bands reformed * D.I. (after 1995 hiatus) * Fear Factory * Little River Band original members reform as Birtles Shorrock Goble * KMFDM * Phish (after 2000 hiatus) * Suffocation Albums released #Deadringer RJD2 Popular Songs #Tomorrow Comes Today Gorillaz #Dom Andra Kent Births *July 23 – Lil' P-Nut, American rapper and actor Deaths * January 2 – Zac Foley (33), bassist of EMF (drug overdose) * January 3 – Juan García Esquivel (83) Mexican band leader, pianist and composer * January 7 – Jon Lee (33), Feeder drummer (suicide) * January 20 – Ivan Karabyts (57), Ukrainian conductor and composer * January 21 – Peggy Lee (81), jazz singer and songwriter * January 22 ** Peter Bardens, (56), keyboardist of Camel ** Sheldon Allman, (77) * February 1 – Hildegard Knef (76), actress, singer, writer * February 10 – Dave Van Ronk (65) * February 13 – Waylon Jennings (64), country musician * February 14 – Günter Wand (90), conductor * February 24 – Leo Ornstein (106), composer * March 1 – Doreen Waddell (36), singer who had worked with Soul II Soul and The KLF * March 13 – Marc Moreland (44), guitarist (Wall of Voodoo, The Skulls) (liver failure) * March 19 – John Patton (66), jazz and soul organist * March 23 – Eileen Farrell (82), operatic soprano * March 24 – Dorothy DeLay (84), Juilliard School violin teacher of Itzhak Perlman and Midori * March 26 – Randy Castillo (51), drummer for Ozzy Osbourne & Mötley Crüe * March 27 – Dudley Moore (66), English composer, pianist and actor * April 5 – Layne Staley (34), lead vocalist of Alice in Chains and Mad Season * April 13 – Alex Baroni (35), singer * April 15 – Ram Singh Thakur (87), Indian freedom fighter, musician and composer * April 17 – Tak Shindo (79), musician, composer and arranger * April 25 – Lisa Lopes (30), singer (car accident) * April 27 – Hillous Butrum (74), country musician * May 3 – Evgeny Svetlanov (73), composer and conductor * May 6 ** Otis Blackwell (71), songwriter and pianist ** Editing Bjørn Johansen (61), Norwegian saxophonist * May 7 – Xavier Montsalvatge (90), composer * May 9 – Leon Stein (91), composer, conductor and musicologist (born September 18, 1910) * June 5 – Dee Dee Ramone (50), of The Ramones (heroin overdose) * June 6 – Robbin Crosby (42), guitarist (Ratt) * June 13 – Ralph Shapey (81), American composer and conductor * June 15 – Big Mello (33), rapper (car accident) * June 27 – John Entwistle (57), bassist of The Who (heart attack) * June 29 – Rosemary Clooney (74), US singer and actress * July 2 ** Ray Brown (75), jazz bassist ** Earle Brown (75), composer * July 4 – Gerald Bales (83), Canadian organist and composer * July 11 – Rosco Gordon (74), blues singer and songwriter * July 19 **Dave Carter (49), American singer-songwriter and guitarist **Alan Lomax (87), American folklorist, ethnomusicologist and musician * July 21 – Gus Dudgeon (59), English music producer * August 2 ** Joe Allison (77), songwriter ** Magda László, operatic soprano * August 9 – Bertold Hummel (76), German composer * August 10 – Michael Houser (40), guitarist (Widespread Panic) (pancreatic cancer) * August 14 – Dave Williams (30), vocalist of Drowning Pool * August 31 – Lionel Hampton (94), vibraphone virtuoso * September 7 – Erma Franklin (64), gospel singer * September 20 – Joan Littlewood (87), impresario * September 24 – Tim Rose, singer-songwriter * September 29 – Mickey Newbury (62), singer, songwriter * October 3 – Darryl DeLoach (55), guitarist (Iron Butterfly) * October 17 – Derek Bell (66), harpist (The Chieftains) * October 24 – Adolph Green (87), lyricist * October 25 – Richard Harris (72), actor and singer * October 27 – Tom Dowd (77), recording engineer and producer * October 30 – Jam-Master Jay (37), member of Run-D.M.C. * November 3 – Lonnie Donegan (71), skiffle musician * November 5 – Billy Guy (66), singer (The Coasters) * November 21 – Hadda Brooks (86), U.S. jazz singer, pianist and composer * November 28 – Dave "Snaker" Ray (59), blues singer and guitarist * November 30 – Minuetta Kessler (88), concert pianist, classical composer and music educator * December 9 – Mary Hansen (36), member of Stereolab (road accident) * December 13 – Zal Yanovsky (57), rock singer and guitarist (The Lovin' Spoonful) * December 22 – Joe Strummer (50), singer and guitarist of The Clash * December 31 – Kevin MacMichael (51), Canadian guitarist of British band Cutting Crew Awards * The following artists are inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: Isaac Hayes, Brenda Lee, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Gene Pitney, Ramones and the Talking Heads * Inductees of the GMA Gospel Music Hall of Fame include Pat Boone, and Amy Grant ARIA Music Awards * ARIA Music Awards of 2002 Grammy Awards * Grammy Awards of 2002 Eurovision Song Contest * Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Mercury Music Prize * A Little Deeper – Ms. Dynamite wins. Glenn Gould Prize * Pierre Boulez (laureate), Jean-Guihen Queyras (protégé) Charts Triple J Hottest 100 * Triple J Hottest 100, 2002 See also * 2002 in music (UK) * Record labels established in 2002 References Category:2002 in music Category:2002-related lists Category:Music-related lists